gailcarrigerfandomcom-20200213-history
Curtsies
Summary Sophronia's first year at Mademoiselle Geraldine's Finishing Academy for Young Ladies of Quality has certainly been rousing! For one thing, finishing school is training her to be a spy—won't Mumsy be surprised? Furthermore, Sophronia got mixed up in an intrigue over a stolen device and had a cheese pie thrown at her in a most horrid display of poor manners. Now, as she sneaks around the dirigible school, eavesdropping on the teachers' quarters and making clandestine climbs to the ship's boiler room, she learns that there may be more to a field trip to London than is apparent at first. A conspiracy is afoot—one with dire implications for both supernaturals and humans. Sophronia must rely on her training to discover who is behind the dangerous plot—and survive the London Season with a full dance card. In this sequel to New York Times bestselling Etiquette & Espionage, class is back in session with more petticoats and poison, tea trays and treason. Gail's distinctive voice, signature humor, and lush steampunk setting are sure to be the height of fashion this season. About Curtsies & Conspiracies ''hit the New York Times Young Adult bestseller list at #5 on November 24, 2013, the best standing on the list for the Finishing School series. The ''Curtsies & Conspiracies audiobook received a top ten honor on the YALSA Amazing Audiobooks list in 2015. Praise "Fans of Etiquette & Espionage (Little, Brown, 2013) know that Mademoiselle Geraldine’s Finishing Academy for Young Ladies of Quality is not your typical boarding school. Sophronia is now in her second year of training as a spy and has established herself as one of the top recruits, at least in terms of espionage, and her suspicious nature continues to drive her as she uses her skills and training to uncover the true reason behind the school trip to London. Carriger does not reintroduce characters or give any backstory; instead she jumps right into the thick of the action, developing a fast-paced plot that is sure to keep readers’ attention as Sophronia discovers a conspiracy involving a technology that will affect vampires, werewolves, and humans alike. New characters and the introduction of boys onto a floating airship full of teenage girls gives this adventure/mystery an interesting steampunk twist. As in the first novel, the true-to-the-period language may slow down some readers, but this is a must-have purchase for libraries in which the first book is popular." – Betsy Davidson, Cortland Free Library, NY Chapter Titles * The 1st Test - Dangerous Puddings * The 2nd Test - Results Disorientated * The 3rd Test - Diamonds from Sooties * The 4th Test - Flirting with Conspiracies * The 5th Test - Flirting with Deceit * The 6th Test - Garnering Invitations * The 7th Test - Wielding a Ballistic Exploding Steam Missile Fire Prong * The 8th Test - The Sootie Challenge * The 9th Test - Interior Decoration * The 10th Test - Finding Fortune * The 11th Test - How to Graciously Receive a Gift * The 12th Test - A Well Executed Character-Assassination * The 13th Test - High Floating Aboard * The 14th Test - Balls and Chains * The 15th Test - How to Be a Dandy * The 16th Test - Misbehaving with Purpose * Test Results Timeline * The book takes place in March 1852. Cover Art Gallery CCJapan.jpg|Japan Cover Audiobook The Curtsies & Conspiracies audiobook received a top ten honor on the YALSA Amazing Audiobooks list in 2015. Trivia Extras * [http://gailcarriger.blogspot.com/2013/11/curtsies-conspiracies-now-available.html Curtsies & Conspiracies release blog post], at Gail Carriger's blog. * [http://gailcarriger.blogspot.com/2013/11/curtsies-conspiracies-book-tour-in.html 6 questions about Curtsies & Conspiracies answered: The C&C book tour, in retrospect] * Curtsies & Conspiracies pre-release FAQ post at Gail Carriger's blog. * [http://www.parade.com/230902/sonacharaipotra/author-gail-carriger-talks-curtsies-conspiracies/ Parade talks to Gail about Curtsies & Conspiracies]. * [http://gailcarriger.blogspot.com/2013/01/cover-art-curtsies-conspiracies.html Cover Art ~ Curtsies & Conspiracies] at Gail Carriger's blog. * [http://gailcarriger.blogspot.com/2013/12/japanese-cover-art-for-curtsies-and.html Japanese Cover Art for Curtsies & Conspiracies] at Gail Carriger's blog. * Gail's fashion blog covers vintage items that match Curtsies & Conspiracies. * Transformation Dresses at Gail's fashion blog. * The Finishing School Pinterest Board * All Gail's Books Quotes Category:Books Category:Finishing School Series